The bet
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Daffodil switch lives for a day. Note, this was a collaboration between me and v.t.7 as a roleplay.


One morning at the apartment, Clifford just woke out of bed. He decided to play with Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, wanna play."

Daffodil looked out of her bed sleepily and replied, "Not now Clifford. I'm tired."

Clifford said, "Tired, tired, tired, that all you ever think about."

Daffodil replied "Clifford! Watch your tone! I have to get my beauty rest."

Clifford said, "What are you, Sleeping Beauty?"

Daffodil replied "If I am, don't kiss me for a couple more hours." And with that Daffodil laid her head back on her pillow.

Clifford whispered and said, "Your not even a real rabbit".

Daffodil looked up from her pillow and stared at Clifford. "What" she asked.

Clifford said, "Your not even a real rabbit. Everybody knows that rabbit are predator, which mean they eat meat. You only eat carrots. Plus, rabbit usually sleep under burrow in the ground outside."

Daffodil looked confusingly at Clifford. "Okay, first off, I have no idea where you might have heard that, but rabbits are not predators. And we rabbits do eat carrots and sleep under burrow in the ground outside."

Clifford said, "Oh really, if you do sleep under burrow outside, why don't you try it, and don't say, because of the dirt."

Daffodil stared at him and replied, "Alright I won't say because of the dirt. Instead I'll say because there are no burrows outside our apartment and plus why would I want to move there when I have this bed that Emily provided for me." And with that, Daffodil dropped onto her side, facing away from Clifford, and tried to resume napping again.

Clifford said, "Maybe you don't know what it likes to be a real rabbit. As for a dog, it much more easier."

Daffodil rolled over and sat up. She had pretty much got the point that she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. " As if! Being a rabbit means you get the best selection of food imaginable, the best brush sessions ever, and a nice, warm, cozy bed to sleep in every night. With a pillow" she added.

Clifford said, "Well for a dog it way more fun. Digging in the dirt, playing with toys, sniffing other dogs behind, eating food on the floor whenever people drop it, and we don't get lazy and start gaining weight like rabbit do."

Daffodil's mouth dropped open. "What about weight did you just say" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Clifford said, "All you do is eat and sleep. You don't usually get enough exercise."

Daffodil frowned at Clifford, but tried to keep calm while speaking to him. "Alright you little fuzzball. I'll go play with you, but don't ever call me fat again or some certain red puppy is going to get a serious timeout" she said, getting up and stretching.

Clifford said, "Now hold on a second. First off I never call you fat, second, you're not the boss of me, true your my sister, but you can't control what I do, and third, I was thinking of a bet, each of us will switch lives for a day and see who had the toughest one. I'll do the thing rabbits do and you do the thing dogs do."

Daffodil pondered this and nodded. "Your on. I'll show you that I'm not lazy and that I can do anything a dog can do. And just to sweeten the bet a bit, if you win, you get to use my bed and my favorite carrot toy for a month. I'll sleep on the floor."

Clifford said, "And if you win, you get to sleep with Emily and I'll sleep with Nina."

"Deal" Daffodil said, shaking paws with Clifford.

So the next day, Clifford and Daffodil switch lives with each other. Clifford went to the jungle to hunt for predator, while Daffodil went to the Dog Park. Meanwhile with Clifford, he is searching for animals with Flo and Zo.

The two kitties ran up to him. "Hey Clifford, What's up" Flo greeted.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, I'm here to hunt for predator."

The kittens look confused.

Zo said, "But your a puppy, you can't hunt."

Clifford said, "But you do know how a pounce right."

Flo said, "Yeah, we pounce on toy mice all the time, but why do you want to pounce?"

Clifford said, "Well, if I wanna catch animals, I gotta do it secretly."

Zo said, "Why would you wanna catch animals?"

Clifford said, "Well, maybe kill them."

"KILL THEM! Why on Earth would you want to do that" Flo yelled.

Clifford said, "That what some rabbits do. Now I want you too to keep an eye out for any animals.."

Zo said, "Why don't we start with a bear?"

Clifford said, "Uh, maybe we should start with something small. What do you think Flo?"

"I think you should double-check to see whether rabbits are predators or not" Flo replied in a meek voice.

Clifford said, "Well then, maybe I have to start with you two." Clifford with an evil smirk.

Zo said, "Uh Clifford, why are you looking at us like that?"

Clifford said, "You two can be the first to be my first test."

Zo said, "Uh Flo, should we run."

"Yep. Run" Flo screamed as she and her brother bolted.

Meanwhile with Daffodil, Jorge will be teaching Daffodil of how to be a dog.

Jorge said, "Alright Daffodil, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. What's first" Daffodil asked.

Jorge said, "First you have to bark like a dog."

"Okay, alright" Daffodil said nervously. She took in a big deep breath, close her eyes and... squeaked and chattered her teeth quickly together.

Jorge said, "Hmm, not bad, okay let try something simple, take this bone and buried it in the dirt. Remember, after digging the hole, you must fill it back up."

Daffodil looked at him confusedly. "Why would I do that? Wouldn't the bone rot and decay if I just left ot in the hole" she asked.

Jorge said, "Not really, if you dig the hole deep enough it won't dry that fast, the water is deep in the hole."

Daffodil looked disgusted. "Ugh, do I have too" she asked.

Jorge said, "Have I ever steer you wrong?"

"Not any time that I can think of. Alright, I'll do it, after all, how does Clifford expect rabbits to have burrows to sleep in the first place? But still, dirt, eww" Daffodil muttered as she began digging.

Meanwhile Clifford is chasing Flo and Zo back to Clifford's apartment. They led him to Emily's room and without looking, they accidently fell inside of Daffodil's bed.

Clifford said while being hurt, "Is anybody okay?"

Zo said, I am. Are you okay Flo?"

"Ooh, ouch. No. I think my paw is sprained" Flo moaned as she gently moved her front paw from under he body.

Clifford said, "I think we landed in Daffodil bed."

Clifford looked around the bed and saw a book.

Clifford said, "Hey look, a book."

Zo said, "What kind of book?"

Clifford said, "A diary."

"Ooh Clifford. I'd put that down if I were you. If Daffodil finds you've been messing with it it will spell bad news for all of us" Flo warned.

Clifford said, "Don't worry, as long Daffodil is not here no one will know. Just promise me you won't tell."

Zo said, "Cross my heart and hope ot fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Clifford said, "How about you Flo?"

Flo said, "Fine, but if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Clifford open the book and began reading.

Zo said, "What is say Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Dear diary, I have a crush on a nerdy bird named Norville."

Zo burst out of laughing and said, "Norville, nerd." Continue to laugh.

Flo laughed as well. "Wonder if we should tell Norville that?"

Clifford said, "Then he'll tell Daffodil, then she'll know that we read her diary."

Flo said, "good point, good point. Hmm, does her diary say anything else?"

Clifford said, "Dear diary, Flo and Zo are the only two kittens that are crazy, insane, and energetic."

Zo said, "What?"

Flo said, "Actually, that is kind of true."

Zo said, "Well I despite it."

Clifford said, "Relax Zo, it just a diary. Now let see what else is there. Dear diary, If I wanted to keep Emily all to myself, I needed to kill Clifford, but I don't think he would like it. [gasp]."

Zo said, "Whao, that harsh."

Flo said. "Why would she write such a thing, I mean, you two are practically like siblings."

Clifford growled angrily. His eye went into flame.

Zo said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said in a deep voice, "Daffodil will pay."

Flo said, "Clifford you scaring us. Let's just take a minute and calm down, and then we'll sort things out."

Clifford said, "No, she had gone too far this time, she is ganna pay for what she did."

Then Clifford left the building to find Daffodil.

Zo said, "Flo, what you think ganna happen?"

Flo said, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that this is not going to turn out well. Not well at all."

Meanwhile, Daffodil was just about finished with her work.

Jorge said, "Alright Daffodil, are you done yet?"

Daffodil got out from the hole she was working on and panted out, "I think so. Is this deep enough?"

Jorge said, "Wow, you did a great job, now dig the hole back up, while I get some twigs."

Daffodil sighed and went back to work. "Man, I hope Clifford's having just enough a rough time as I'm having" she muttered.

Clifford said angrily, "Oh it rough alright."

Daffodil looked up at Clifford. Daffodil said, "Oh hey Clifford. Listen, I'm pretty tired from all this dog stuff and since I know your tired from it all too, how's about we call a truce and call it quits for the rest of the day."

Clifford said, "The only truce I want is that your jealousy."

Daffodil looked at him confusedly. Daffodil said, "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

Clifford said, "Let me ask you this, How would you feel if I were to die?"

Daffodil gasped at the puppy she considered her little brother. Daffodil said, "If you were about to die? Clifford, if you honestly were about to die, then I would never leave your side until the very end, little brother. I love you too much to let you go."

Clifford said, "Then why did you wrote that in your diary?"

Jul 11, 2015Daffodil said. "You read my diary! Clifford, that's private! And anyways, I only wrote that down because when Emily first got you, I was so jealous. Before you came along, I was Emily's favorite pet, but when I was really young and you came home, I didn't understand that Emily loved us both the same. So now, I regret ever writing that down. I love you Clifford. I truly, honestly love you. Your my younger brother."

Clifford said, "Then what about you having a crush on Norville and saying that Flo and Zo are wacko."

Daffodil blushed and said, "Well I think Norville is kind of cute, even if he has problems a lot. As for Flo and Zo, first I never said they are wacko. Second they are pretty energetic, but its cute how they play and stuff."

Clifford said, "Wow, I guess it had it all wrong. [sigh] I'm sorry for reading your diary and overeating."

Daffodil came over to Clifford and put a paw on his shoulder and said, "Hey, its okay. We all make mistakes, just please don't read my diary ever again, or at least without my permission first."

Clifford said, "It a deal."

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, what up?"

Clifford said, "Oh nothing, were just playing."

Daffodil said, "Yep. Hey Jorge, could you help me finish this hole now?"

Jorge said, "Alright, I'll see you later then."

So Clifford and Daffodil said goodbye to Jorge and went home.

The End.


End file.
